


From Sparring to Kisses

by ButtStallionSaysHello



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, but basically, hope ya'll enjoy this steamin pile o garbage, im mchanzo trash, yeah I haven't written a fanfic in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtStallionSaysHello/pseuds/ButtStallionSaysHello
Summary: Yeah, Jesse Mcree and Hanzo Shimada spar and then kiss. It's pretty fluffly at the end. Sorry that this is so short!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll, I haven't written anything in a really long time, so I hope that this is good! Feedback is always appreciated! Send in some ideas for me to write about! It'll be longer next time I write :D

Heavy breathing and panting filled the training room. Groans and grunts every evident from even outside the room. The room smelled of sweat as the two older men stood in the center, giving playful glares at one another, wiping sweat from their brows.   
“Give up yet?” A slightly rasped, accented voice called out. A low rumble of a chuckle cut through the pants.  
“Not even close, sweetheart.” The southern voice replied, taking long strides to the second body, advancing faster the closer he got.   
The taller man, Jesse, swung the first punch, only to have it be parried as fast as he threw it. The shorter man, Hanzo, threw his elbow to Jesse’s torso aiming to knock him in the stomach. Jesse quickly shook his fist out of the parry to block the oncoming elbow. Jesse went to throw another punch in Hanzo’s face, only to have his fist caught half-way. Hanzo took Jesse’s arm twisting it so that it was behind his own back. He even as quickly moved behind the larger man, kicking his legs to get him to his knees. Jesse let out a pained grunt at the contact. Hanzo leaned his head forward, right next to the side of Jesse’s sweat slicked face.   
“Do you give now?” Hanzo’s voice dropped several octaves, almost like a purr. It send a shiver down Jesse’s back, but he refused to give him an answer. He didn’t want to give the shorter man the satisfaction of knowing that he’d won. “No reply? If that’s the case then you won’t mind if I did this..?” His hold on Jesse’s arm tightened pulling it ever so slightly. He couldn’t take it at this point.  
“Jesus, fuck, alright you win! Now let go on my arm ‘fore you break it!” In reply, Hanzo let out a pleased hum.   
“Well, since you asked nicely.” He let go of Jesse’s flesh arm, letting out chuckle at him over dramatic sigh of relief. As soon as Hanzo had let go and stepped away, Jesse flopped forward onto the mat, the cold floor giving sweet relief to his over heated face.   
“Jesus Han, you really are somethin’ else,” Jesse let out another exhausted sigh, rolling onto his back to look at the shorter man. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, giving Jesse a perfect view of his muscular torso and the all too low sagging sweatpants. He let out a low wolf-whistle. “Love the show yer givin’ me though.” Shooting Hanzo a wink. Hanzo rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of a laugh.   
“You’re getting the floor dirty, you know.” Smirking at the man on the floor. He strode over to him, crouching down. “Let us go clean up, yeah?”  
“That sounds nice sweet pea, but mind helpin’ me up first? Ya gave me quite the beatin’ there.” With that, Hanzo held his hand out the Jesse’s, clamping them together. Once Jesse was pulled up, they made their way back to their shared quarters. The two made a B-line to their bathroom, taking their clothing off and stepping into the shower.  
Jesse and Hanzo took turns washing each others hair and massaging away any sores they had from their spar earlier. They gave each other small kisses against their faces and shoulders.  
“I’d say let’s get outta this thing, I’m mighty tired.” Jesse leaned forward to bury his face in the junction between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder. Hanzo let out an amused laugh, running his fingers through the taller man’s hair.  
“Of course, my love. I’m feeling a bit exhausted myself. Sleep will do us both good.” He pressed a gentle kiss against the crown of Jesse’s head.   
They both stepped out of the shower, toweling themselves off before going to change into their normal sleep wear. Jesse usually slept in just a pair of his old boxers, Hanzo in a pair of joggers and a loose fitting tank top.   
Jesse flung himself onto their bed, letting out a happy groan. Once he had gotten himself comfortable, Jesse rolled to the side, resting his head on his prosthetic hand watching Hanzo tug his tank top on. When Hanzo turned around, he found Jesse watching him with a dopey grin on his face.   
“What are you looking at?” He put his hands on his hips, gently smiling back at Jesse. The taller man’s grin only got wider.  
“I’m lookin’ at you, sweetheart. You look pretty as a picture right now.” Hanzo blushed at his comment, walking over to the bed to lay down. As soon as he had sat on the bed, Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him close. He let out a surprised yelp while Jesse let out a laugh. “Did I spook ya, hun?” He pressed a big kiss on Hanzo’s forehead while he scoffed.  
“Hmm, you wish..” Pressing his lips to Jesse’s only for a moment. He proceeded to bury his face in Jesse’s neck and closing his eyes.   
“Hey Han..?” Jesse asked quietly, running his fingers through his inky black hair.   
“Yes Jesse, what is it?” His voice was raspy and dripping with newfound exhaustion.  
“I love you.. So much..” Jesse’s own voice dropped lower, his nose being buried into Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo’s face to the tips of his ears burned red.   
“I.. I love you too, Jesse.” He could practically feel Jesse smile above him.  
“I’m glad you feel the same, Han..” And with that, the two men fell asleep clinging to each other.


End file.
